7 Days with Aizen
by Icelover1
Summary: Aizen kidnaps Toshiro and makes him go through 7 days of pure wedgie torture. How will Toshrio last the 7 days? Will he be able to withstand all of his tortures methods of pain? Read and Comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so heres the summary…****Aizen kidnaps Toshiro and makes him go through 7 days of pure wedgie torture. How will Toshrio last the 7 days? Will he be able to withstand all of his tortures methods of pain? **

**BTW: I do not own Bleach but the idea of torture is mine…**

Toshiro was brought into the Throne Room of the man he hated with every part of his being, Aizen. Aizen looked totally relaxed as 2 low ranking Arrancars brought in the panting boy, looking around franticly trying to find an escape route somehow. Aizen watched with his ever calm smile as the boy was forced to his knees by the 2 Arrancars as he tried to resist.

_Futile_, thought Aizen as the boy continued his squirming, _if only he would do as he was told than I wouldn't have to do this,_ slowly Aizen released his spiritual pressure which frozen the small captain in his place. Aizen smirked slightly as he waved his hand dismissively at the 2 Arrancars to let him go and returned to their place by the door.

"Gin," Aizen spoke lightly and turned his head ever so slightly to see his long time grinning subordinate, "would you please go and tell all of the Arrancars and Espanda to take on their mission I gave out, and after your done with that make sure no one is left inside Las Nouches and take care of the mission I gave you and Kaname."

"As ya wish C'ptain Aizen." Gin said as he bowed and shunpoed out of the throne room to follow his orders. Aizen slowly looked back at the 2 Arrancars still stationed at the door, "You do know that does include you." Aizen spoke leaking venom into his voice as he glared at the 2 guards.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." They said in union as they hurried out of the throne room quickly. Aizen looked at the huge door as it closed and brought his glance back to the little Captain who was getting up after the spiritual pressure left him.

"And where do you think you're going off to?" Aizen said as he got to his feet as Toshiro was walking back slowly. Aizen chuckled evil at the failed attempt as he shunpoed behind him and knocked him to his knees, Toshiro grunted as he was hit in the back with a great force.

"What do you want Aizen? And why is everyone leaving Las Nouches?" Toshiro asked as he tried to get up again and again was kneed in the back till he was flat on his stomach.

"I want a lot of things Hitsugaya and as for everyone leaving… lets just say it's for your own good." Aizen said as he chuckled evilly again and bent down to take of Toshiro's Captains' coat of which was rewarded with Toshiro widening his eyes.

"Aizen… what are you doing? You're not going to…" Toshiro said as he was trying to get free from Aizen's knee.

"Of course not, I wouldn't rape you if my life depended on it." Aizen said as he looked down at the young boy as he let out a sigh of relief. Aizen smirked as a comeback came to mind. "Sorry to disappoint you Toshiro."

Toshiro turned his head to face Aizen which was slightly blushing…" Aizen! Your one nasty old hag, hope you know!" Toshiro yelled as Aizen was ripping his captain's coat.

Aizen than took off his knee from Toshiro's back and headed to the door.

_He's acting weird… I have to be carefully around him and keep my guard up,_ Toshiro thought as he was getting up from his position on the floor and started to freeze the air to make throwing ice knifes. Than suddenly Aizen was in front of Toshiro and grabbed his hand causing the knifes to disappear.

Toshiro looked up quickly at Aizen as he gave one of his trademark smiles and twisted the young teens hand which made him closed his eyes in pain and bit his lower lip to stop the pain. That was a slight fraction of the reaction Aizen was expecting from Toshiro, but he could wait till Los Nouches was empty, he was a patient man. But not that patient for Stark to get out of bed.

Than Aizen felt it the last Hollow leaving Los Nouches! Finally he could begin what he wanted to do. Slowly his grin went from calm to _MAJORLY_ sadistic! Toshiro opened his eyes just as Aizen left his wrist, "What are you smiling like that for?" Toshiro asked suddenly very concerned for himself.

Aizen didn't answer as he brought his foot behind Toshiro's knees and brought the boy into a kneeling position.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME AIZEN?" Toshiro yelled as Aizen went eye level with the kneeling boy, and slipped his left arm around his shoulders which prevented Toshiro from moving his arms. And Aizens left hand went to Toshiro lower back making the young hostage widen his eyes squirming trying to get out of the uncomfortable hold.

"Hitsugaya…" Aizen said in a low whisper which made Toshiro stop squirming listen to what the older man has to say. "Do you know what a… wedgie is?" Aizen asked in a serious voice that made Toshiro think.

"No, I don't… and I don't intend to find out!' Toshiro yelled moving his body violently trying his best to escape the death grip he was imprisoned in. As Toshiro continued to struggle he heard Aizen chuckle softly before he felt a hand go into his pants.

Immediately Toshiro froze as he's eyes widened as Aizen spoke again. "A wedgie is when the undergarment of either a male or a female is pulled upward, creating immense pain and misery to the victim. They mostly happen in the world of the living as a way or form of bullying or teasing. But here… right now will be a form of torture." Aizen said letting his sadistic voice take over his ever normal and calm one.

Toshiro just turned his head slightly to see Aizens eyes, than he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's the funniest thing I've ever heard of WAHAHAHA whoa... pain from my underwear? HAHAHAHA that's hilarious! God Damn my stomach hurts now! HAHAHA Aizen that's the biggest joke I ever…" Toshiro stopped laughing when he felt a hand on his boxers.

"Aizen… your not actually going to give me a wedgie that's just unrealistic! I mean that won't cause me any pain... not that I'm asking." Toshiro said as Aizens face was still completely serious than reached down further into Toshiro pants.

"Aizen… cut that out it's disturbing…. Aizen..." Just as suddenly as it came Aizen quickly grabbed Toshiro boxers at the waist band and yanked them up half way on his back.

Toshiro was stunned not only by the fact Aizen did in fact actually give him a wedgie but by the pain the followed. Toshiro looked at Aizen he was smiling like a mad man! And not just like a mad man, a mad wedgie man!

_Ow this does hurt, ow! Man, screw the person who made underwear!_ Toshiro thought angrily as Aizen wrapped his right leg to hold Toshiro's arms instead of his left hand and brought the left hand down to Toshiro butt and gave it a hard slap!

_SMACK_!

Was all that was heard in the entire throne room and followed quickly by a loud whimper. Aizens smile grew even wider. "You were saying about 'no pain from my underwear' Captain Hitsugaya?" Azien asked as though he didn't already know the answer.

"Oww, ow…" Toshiro whispered closing his eyes tightly to reduce the pain. "You son of a hollow! Why did you do that for?" Toshiro yelled once he got a hold on himself turning to face Aizen.

"I did that for a warming wedgie just wait till you get an atomic wedgie." Aizen said sounding as happy as it were Christmas morning.

"Atomic… Wedgie... what's that?" Toshiro asked wanting knowing so he could prepare himself.

"Ah… an atomic wedgie is when the underwear..." Aizen brought the waist band a little higher and was rewarded with a winch, "is brought over the head of the victim." Aizen said in pure delight.

"Your not… you wouldn't..." Toshiro said trying again to squirm away but stopped immediately as any movement caused the 'wedgie' to go deeper and cause him more soreness.

Aizen chuckled slowly at this and let go of the waist band and laid Toshiro flat on the ground, and grabbed both of Toshiro's wrists and crisscrossed them in front of his face as 2 sets of shackles came out of the ground. Aizen took his time shackling his young victim's hands and slowly moving to his feet. As he past Toshiro buttocks he gave it a loud smack again as he heard a whimper.

Toshiro's leg chains were not as short as his hands; they were long enough for the young boy to do the splits… if he can. Aizen had a reason for his craftiness but he would save it for later.

Toshiro tried to move again, trying to raise his head to see if there was a way out of the shackles as Aizen was working on his legs. Toshiro felt a hand on his feet and started kicking out so Aizen couldn't shackle them too.

Aizen was trying to claim the legs but was kicked in the arm which he was not pleased with. He left the legs for now and went back to the buttocks of the defiant boy and stepped on his butt. Toshiro let out a grunt as the material that was already up his butt went in further causing more discomfort and pain.

"Learn to not kick your legs around, pet" Aizen said after a painfully minute of stepping on the already bruising behind. Toshiro just kept on closing and reopening his fist's to fend of the pain. Aizen returned to shackling the legs that were still, Aizen smirked at how a little or a lot of pain can change someone's will.

Once the leg shackles were in place Aizen returned to Toshiro's back and asked "Do you think that hurt Toshiro? Because I am sorry for causing you pain… wait no I'm not!"Aizen said as he laughed at his little joke a Toshiro growled.

"I hope that you do know that the Soul Society will send someone to rescue me." Toshiro said giving a death stare from his spot on the ground.

"Why would they do that? They think that you are on a mission in the World of the Living from Central 46." Aizen said as he was twisting Toshiro waist band in pleasure which caused the boy to winch when ever Aizen would twist to hard.

"Toshiro you sometimes surprise me with how dumb you could…." Aizen began just as Toshiro interrupted.

"Unless you have someone on the inside!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Good boy, Hitsugaya." Aizen said in a loving voice as he gave a hard tug on the waist band.

"No more playing around, it's time for you to get a feel of an Atomic Wedgie.." Aizen proclaimed as he's eyes filled with eagerness and Toshiro's filled with dread and fear.

**OKAY so that was Chapter 1 Comment and tell me if you guyz like it, or should I be more mean to Toshiro or ect.. Just remember to Review and Plz no flames and give ideas if you want! Love Icelover1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyz so plz comment and spread the word of a good Toshiro beating fanfic here cause I was kinda hoping for a little bit more reviews …. OH WELL u'll love this chapter, while I was writing it I could feel all of Toshiro's pain and ow this is going to hurt him like Hell! Sorry Toshiro… I STILL LOVE**

**Now on to the FanFic! I own nothing except idea of torture! hehe**

Toshiro tried his best to get out of the shackles even if it was a fail and drove the wedgie in deeper. He really didn't care at the moment all he knew was that Aizen had finally lost it was going to give him an Atomic Wedgie! _Not going to happen_, Toshiro thought desperately trying to pull the shackles out of the ground.

Toshiro stopped as he heard Aizen's cruel laughter behind him. "What are you laughing at, mad man?" Toshiro asked as he turned his eyes slightly to see his captor.

"Nothing, just your fail attempts..." Aizen answered but went back to laughing hysterically again.

Toshiro growled at Aizen and went back to getting himself free but stopped at once as he felt a hand on his boxers' waist band.

"Come on, Hitsugaya I told you that you would get an Atomic wedgie than that means that you _will_ get one." Aizen said in a dead serious tone that made Toshiro shudder in fear as Aizen placed his other hand on the waist band too.

_God he's serious, please God don't let him, please don't let… _Toshiro's thoughts couldn't form… no, not 'couldn't' wouldn't because of the huge amount of pain coming from his butt.

"AIZEN!" Toshiro yelled as the said man was pulling the waist band higher, and higher, till it reached Toshiro shoulder blades. Aizen kept it there to give Toshiro a rest and allow the pain to engulf him. Aizen chuckled evilly as Toshiro's eyes were starting to become very water and broke out laughing once the first tear escaped his eyes.

"Damn you Aizen that killed." Toshiro said in a harsh voice and leaking venom into his voice as he talked to his bully.

"Oh, don't worry Toshiro this isn't the Atomic Wedgie that I've had in mind…" Aizen said as he moved to sit in front of Toshiro cuffed hands with the stretched waist band in hand. Aizen looked down at the boxer that was causing its wearer major pain. It was dark blue with snow flaks all around it and an imprint of a blue dragons head on the right side of his leg.

"Oh no, Toshiro this is the ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Aizen yelled as he yanked the waist band over the victim's head, next thing Aizen new he heard a loud ear piercing scream that erupted from the young soul reaper. But no, Aizens sadistic side didn't stop there, oh no. he quickly set the waist band, that was at the ripping point, over the white haired head of the victim. The leg holes too were stretched way beyond their limits showing some of Toshiro's back.

Aizen was surprised Toshiro continued screaming Aizen didn't think it would hurt that much… well it was Toshiro's first wedgie, but none the less Aizen enjoyed the scream.

Finally when the scream died down Toshiro kept saying under his breather "Ow, Ow, Ow that was a killer, Man that was the worst thing I ever felt, Ow still hurts…"

"Oh, come on Toshiro did didn't hurt _that_ much, come on suck it up and get ready for the worst to come." Aizen's said as his voice was sounding like a child knowing that he's getting a puppy for his birthday.

"Please... Please... stop Aizen, that... Hurt... _Really _badly…please don't do it again." Toshiro said looking at the hard cold floor not believing that he was reduced to begging. Toshiro heard soft chuckling from above and knew Aizen was having a number again.

"AW, but Toshiro you _sooo_ much fun to play with!" Aizen said looking at his new toy with eagerness.

"Your nothing but a crazy person who enjoys other peoples pain!#$%!" Toshiro exclaimed but at once wished that he didn't. Once the last word left his mouth (the b word) Aizen went back to the bruising butt and did something that Toshiro could have lived with out having to go through.

Aixen pulled down Toshiro's pants till his knees!

Toshiro's face lit up red once as he felt a breeze on his exposed backside. Aizen laughed at the sight of the defeated soul reaper. Aizen hollowed with laughter at the sight of the light pink back side with the dark blue boxers wedged in-between his buttocks.

"Say sorry for saying that bad word now, Toshiro." Aizen said in a voice that actually Toshiro feel kind of guilty but he shook of the felling.

"Like in Hell I would." Toshiro said, after losing everything he still had his defiance.

"Such ignorance will only get you so far…" Aizen said but trailed of and Toshiro couldn't hear him anymore. Toshiro tried moving his head to see if Aizen was behind him but stopped immediately once twisting his head, twisted the stretching boxers which increased the pain he was still in. he brought his head back down to its position on the floor and started to feel frustrated by his own helplessness.

Than Toshiro heard it, the slight jingle of chains. At once Toshiro knew where Aizen was but didn't know why and what he was planning to do with his legs… _Unless the chains there are longer than the chains here, than he going to…_ "NO AIZEN DON'T!" Toshiro yelled as he knew what Aizen was going to do, and than it happened.

Aizen was behind Toshiro's legs that were chained to the ground and the chains were long for a reason, and honestly Aizen didn't think that he'd have would have to use this method of torturing, but he could _never _take a bad tongue. So from where Aizen was he slowly used his right foot to spread open Toshiro right leg driving the boxer in, not only from the back but from the most sensitive area of all. Aizen kept on spreading open the leg even through the agonizing scream that excited the young teen's mouth. Once the right leg was in a position that made Toshiro's legs look like an 'L', he shackled his legs in that position and went to work on the other leg smiling like a crazy man.

Toshiro was now crying! That pain was _way_ more than he could handle and the blazing feeling that came from his butt was awful! And now the Boxer was riding up his front slowly which made things all the more uncomfortable. The tears were falling freely with no sign of Toshiro trying to control them.

Once he felt Aizen moving his other leg he screamed again, the same distressing scream that was foreign to his own ears. The underwear was now _fully_ up his front and that was the major breaking point for the young victim. _Damn you Aizen, ow, ow… Damn you to Hell! OWWW, why did this had to happen to me?.._ Toshiro's thoughts were broken when Aizen sat on Toshiro's back right after his butt. Toshiro slowed his breathing but continued to whimper.

"What…what are… you going to do now… Aizen?" Toshiro said in a voice so unlike his own trying to hold back his sobs of pain.

"I'm pretty sure you know all about spankes, right? Well when there is a wedgie involved it apparently _kills_! "Aizen said in pleasure as a paddle materialized out of nowhere.

"Now, this is where the real fun begins." Aizen said in his sadistic tone as he swung the paddle down on the bear butt of his captive and he welcomed gleefully the respond that came with each swing.

A yell of pain, after every single hit was most welcomed to the tortures ears. Than finally thinking the going easy part was over, Aizen took a look at the image in front of him… Toshiro's legs were in the splits allowing the underwear to ride up his front, causing him more discomfort and soreness than he was already in. Than also he have the boy in an atomic wedgie and now was spanking him like there's no tomorrow.

Aizen grinned this was _exactly_ what he wanted!

After the moment of silence Toshiro twisted his head trying to see what was happening through tear stricken eyes. Than it came so sudden nothing could have explained how much it hurt.

Aizen shoved the heel of his shoe in-between Toshiro's butt cracks! Pulling his ripping boxers was enough, but separating the bruised, sore back side just made matters worst. As he screamed he swore he could of heard through all of the noise he was making Aizen laughing and than saying "Hoped that didn't hurt to bad… oh wait... It's bleeding...haha… Good night Toshiro… my wedgie pet" as Toshiro passed out from the pain and the blow Aizen dealt to his head.

**Day 1 Over!**

**Comment and spread the word guyz!**


End file.
